fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lody z migdałkami/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb chcą zrobić ogromne lody dla Izabeli, jednak przez pomyłkę Ferba (który rozproszył się obecnością Vanessy) dostają w sklepie plany nowego wynalazku doktora Dundersztyca. Tymczasem Fretka i Vanessa próbują udowodnić swoim mamom, że bracia i tato robią coś dziwnego. Lody z migdałkami (W szpitalu Dr Hirano bada gardło Izabeli. Fineasz i Ferb odwiedzają dziewczynkę.) '' 'Doktor Hirano: Izabelo, powiedz "Aaaa"... '''Izabela: Aaaa... Doktor Hirano: Dobrze, opuchlizna błyskawicznie się zmniejszyła, zajrzę jeszcze do ciebie wkrótce. (Doktor Hirano wychodzi.) Fineasz: Izabela, powiedz, co dzisiaj robisz? Izabela: A, po prostu zdrowieję. Zdobyłam nową sprawność - "Usunięcie migdałków". Fineasz: Przyszliśmy cię rozweselić i zapytać, czy weźmiesz udział w naszym przedsięwzięciu. Izabela: Co wy, chłopaki? Gardło mnie boli, także nie wiem! Fineasz: W porządku. (Do armii spartańskiej) W tył zwrot! Odkładamy wojnę trojańską do kolejnego komunikatu. Żołnierze: Och... Co my z tym zrobimy? Zaniesiemy go do muzeum. (Armia spartańska odchodzi.) Fineasz: (do Izabeli) A wiesz, że po wycięciu migdałków można jeść tyle lodów, ile się chce? Izabela: Serio? Fineasz: Górę lodów! Możesz zjeść największe lody, jakie robią! Ferb, wiem co będziemy dziś robić! Trzeba naszkicować projekt. (Wyjmuje notatnik.) Nie, nie ma czasu. Idź kup jakiś projekt. Ja czekam w domu na kuriera. (Ferb odchodzi, a Fineasz dzwoni przez telefon.) Halo? Płomienne miasto? Tak, czekam. (Do Izabeli.) Kiedy cię stąd wypuszczą? Izabela: Dziś po południu. Fineasz: Świetnie! Powinniśmy zdążyć. (W domu Charlene Dundersztyc) Charlene: Dobra, wychodzę, Vanessa. Pamiętaj, w ten weekend jesteś u taty. Vanessa: (sarkastycznie) Ekstra, spędzę całe dwie doby ze złem. Charlene: Vanesso, uspokój się. Twój ojciec nie jest zły. Po prostu się różnimy. Nie mogliśmy się dogadać. Vanessa: Czy między innymi chodziło o zło? Bo ojciec jest zły. Charlene: Nie jest zły, skarbie. Nikt nie jest zły. Vanessa: Nie mamo, on jest zły. Serio, o tym nie wiesz? On ma złe zamiary! Dobrzy ludzie nie mają złych zamiarów. Jest jeszcze tajny agent, który zawsze pojawia się- Charlene: Ja myślę, że zbytnio dramatyzujesz. Vanessa: Mamo, ja wcale nie dramatyzuję. Tata codziennie buduje maszyny zła. Czekaj, zaraz ci coś pokażę. (Dzwoni do Dundersztyca.) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dunder- Vanessa: Tak, ma nawet firmowy dżingiel zła na automatycznej sekretarce. Posłuchaj. (Dodzwania się do Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: (przez telefon) Halo? Charlene: O, cześć, Heinz. Vanessa: Tato, czemu odebrałeś!? Zawsze włącza się automat! Dundersztyc: Stałem obok telefonu, więc jak zadzwonił to odebrałem. Ach, chciałbym cię prosić, żebyś przyniosła mi pewien projekt jak będziesz tu szła. Dzięki, żabko! (Rozłącza się.) Vanessa: (sarkastycznie) Ach, ekstra! Teraz znowu mój tatulek chce, żebym mu przyniosła projekt najnowszej maszyny zła. (normalnie) Jak ją zbuduje, to będę miała dowód! Zadzwonię do ciebie i zobaczysz. (Ferb jest w sklepie z projektami.) Sprzedawczyni: Aha, więc potrzebujesz projektu wielkiej maszyny do lodów, tak? Hmm, obawiam się, że już nie mamy takich projektów. (Chwila ciszy) Oo, zaczekaj kochanie, nie trzeba się martwić! Sprawdzę na zapleczu, tak? (Sprzedawczyni szuka planów.) Dobra, sprawdźmy. Wielka maszyna do lodów. Mam fajną do jogurtu, może być? (Chwila ciszy) Tak, ja w sumie też nie lubię jogurtu. Szukam dalej. (Do sklepu wchodzi Vanessa.) Masz szczęści znalazłam. (do Vanessy) A ty czego potrzebujesz? Vanessa: Przyszłam odebrać projekt dla Dundersztyca. Sprzedawczyni: A, tak, tata właśnie dzwonił. Vanessa: (do Ferba) Cześć, co słychać? (Chwila ciszy) (Do domu Fineasz i Ferba przyjeżdża dostawa.) Fineasz: (do dostawcy) Możesz podjechać tutaj? Dzięki, jest super! (Fretka rozmawia przez telefon w domu.) Fretka: Totalnie nie uwierzysz, Stefa. Kiedy się odwróciłam, Jeremiasz stał dokładnie za mną. O, właściwie siedział i to kilka ulic dalej, ale najważniejsze, że tam był! Fineasz: (z ogródka) Jeszcze trochę! Jeszcze trochę! Dobra, stop! Świetnie, postawcie tutaj. Fretka: Eh, Stefa, zadzwonię później. (W ogródku) Dostawca: I to już będą wszystkie. A, jeszcze tylko musisz to podpisać. Czy ty nie jesteś zbyt- Fineasz: "Młody, żeby używać tytanowych części i spawarki łukowej?" Tak, tak jestem. Często to słyszę. Fretka: Fineasz, wiesz, że ja tu rządzę? Fineasz: Chyba tylko wtedy, jak satelita walnie w nasz- Fretka: Nie, nie, nie! Jak mama jest na kursie, ja tu rządzę. Co wy tu znów kombinujecie. Fineasz: Powiedziałbym, ale to ma być niespodzianka. Ej, zaczekaj! Gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe wybija w powietrze trawnik na sprężynie i dziobak wpada do lecącego poduszkowca.) Pepe! Major Monogram: (z monitora) Witam cię, Agencie P! Chyba Dundersztyc przestał być czujny. Wysłał córkę prosto w naszą zasadzkę. I kupił projekt Kosmo-Laser-Inatora. (Jest w sklepie z projektami.) Miał dostać zmyłkowy projekt, ale przez żółtodzioba... A ten żółtodziób to.. Carl! Carl: (w stroju sprzedawczyni) Wybacz, mój błąd. Major Monogram: Projekt, który dostał, jest przerażająco prawdziwy. Carl: Jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam, ale byłem w przebraniu, i- Major Monogram: Lepiej się pośpiesz, Agencie P! Zanim będzie za późno! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Możesz mi pomóc to rozpakować, Fretka? Fretka: Raczej nie mam zamiaru. Ale jak tylko się dowiem, co knujecie, zadzwonię do mamy! Fineasz: Dobra, to ją pozdrów. (Fretka dzwoni do Lindy.) (Linda jest na zajęciach w szkole gotowania gotowania.) Kucharz: Bonjour, klaso! Dzisiaj robimy Crêpes Guilbaud! (Do Linda dzwoni telefon. Linda odbiera.) Linda: Fretka, czy wszystko w porządku? Jeśli nie wiesz, co dokładnie robi, to skąd wiesz, że będzie problem? Kucharz: (Chrząka.) Czy chciałabyś się czymś podzielić z resztą klasy? Linda: Przepraszam. Fretka, zadzwonię trochę później. (Rozłącza się.) (W ogródku) Fretka: (Wkurza się.) Będę was miała na oku! (Fretka odchodzi.) Fineasz: Ej, Ferb, masz ten projekt? Fantastycznie! Izabeli się to spodoba. Doo be doo be doo ba! (Pepe wpada do Spółki Zło.) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak? Jesteś za wcześnie. Jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem. Moja, moja córka ma dopiero zaraz przynieść projekt. Ocho, już jest! Dzień dobry Vanesso! Pamiętasz Pepe Pana Dziobaka? Vanessa: Tak, cześć. Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, usiądź sobie wygodnie w poczekalni. Poczytaj gazetki. Niestety tylko hiszpańskie ukradłem sąsiadowi. Wiesz, licho nigdy nie śpi. Vanessa: Tato, ten projekt jest zły, tak? Dundersztyc: O, tak! Jak najbardziej. Miło mi, że zaczynasz interesować się rodzinnym interesem. Vanessa: Tylko tyle chciałam wiedzieć. (Dzwoni do Charlene.) (Charlene wchodzi do szkoły gotowania rozmawiając przez telefon.) Charlene: Jestem na kursie, Vanesso. Muszę kończyć. Hm, mhm, tak. Vanesso, wyłączam telefon. (Rozłącza się.) (do Lindy) Nastolatki. Ho, co dzisiaj robimy? Linda: Chyba naleśniki, ale nie mogę go zrozumieć przez ten akcent. (Vanessa się rozłącza.) (Piosenka Jesteś skończony) Vanessa: Widzę wszystko co wyprawiasz, Ty mnie za naiwną masz, Lecz gdy cię złapię To z kłopotów sprawę sobie zdasz. Fretka: Według niej dramatyzuję, Ale to w końcu wyda się, Bo gdy zobaczy co ty robisz, Byś przestał zmusi łatwo cię, Bo ty Vanessa i Fretka: Może myślisz, że wygrana tuż, Ale ja obiecuję, że cię wydam już. O tak! Dopadnę (tak!), dopadnę! (tak!) Mimo twej obrony będziesz skończony! (Potwór!) Fretka: Nie zamierzam cię ukarać, lecz Ona poznać ma prawdę Fretka i Vanessa: I zrozumieć, Że dowody są, to jasna rzecz. Skończony! (Potwór!) Vanessa: Ona prawdę wreszcie poznać ma! Fretka i Vanessa: Tak się stanie gdy zrozumie to, Że rację miałam zawsze ja! Skończony! Dundersztyc: Och, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Już wszystko gotowe! (Łapie Pepe w klatkę.) Szkoda, że możesz się jedynie przyglądać, jak będę uruchamiał mój Kosmo-Laser-Inator! Vanessa: Założę się, że to jest coś bardzo złego, ha? Dundersztyc: Vanesso, wyjrzyj przez to okno i powiedz mi, co dokładnie widzisz. Vanessa: Eee, no niewiele. Dundersztyc: A właśnie. Odkąd pojawił się ten głupi bilbord, widok z mojego ulubionego okna jest zupełnie do niczego. A było to miejsce, z którego mogłem z przyjemnością obserwować przepyszne problemy innych. (Retrospekcja) (Zderzenie samochodów) Mężczyzna #1: O rany. (Trzask kości) Narrator: Kręgarz. Mężczyzna #2: O matko. Mężczyzna #3: Jest pan winien 70 tys. $. Mężczyzna #4: O kurcze! (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Ale jak tylko wyślę to cacko na orbitę, moje problemy się skończą. Wtedy będę w stanie wyeliminować wszystko, co mnie tak strasznie wkurza! Na przykład... naturę! (Dźwięk lasera) Piękno! (Dźwięk lasera i smutnego tłumu) Prezenterów telewizyjnych! (Dźwięk lasera i wesołego tłumu) Wkrótce nad całym światem zapanuje bardzo zły pan Doktor Heinz Dundersztyc! Vanessa: Doktor? Od kiedy masz tytuł doktora? Dundersztyc: Takiego dyplomu nie dają każdemu, chyba rozumiesz. Vanessa: Tylko tym, co zapłacą 15 dolców. Dundersztyc: Przestań już się gapić! Chętnie bym pogadał, ale mam naglące sprawy, które muszę załatwić. Chcę przekształcić cały Obszar Trzech Stanów na moją własną chorą modłę! (Śmieje się maniakalnie.) Vanessa: O matko! Jest gorzej niż myślałam. Ach, ten mój tatulek to potwór. Fretka i Vanessa: Potwór! (W szkole gotowania) Kucharz: Teraz ostrożnie polewamy masłem. Powoli... powolutku! (Do Charlene dzwoni telefon, więc kobieta tłucze naczynie.) Linda i Charlene: Ha! Charlene: (Odbiera telefon.) Na litość grzyba, Vanessa? (Linda odbiera dzwoniący telefon.) Linda: Fretka, oby to było... coś ważnego. Charlene: Że co on robi? Linda: Skarbie, czy ty czasami trochę nie przesadzasz? Tak odrobinkę. Charlene: Nie, nie chodzi o to, że, ja ci nie wierzę, kochanie. Linda: Ale zawsze jak lecę do domu, to wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Charlene: Tak zaraz tam przyjadę. Linda: Dobrze, już jadę. (Rozłączają się.) Nastolatki. Charlene: Wiem coś o tym. (Linda i Charlene wybiegają. Po nich zapala się kuchenka.) Dundersztyc: Teraz uruchomię maszynę i rozpocznę swoje rządy terroru! Terroru zła. U? A! (Maszyna wylewa na niego stertę lodów.) A! Coś tutaj jest nie tak. (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb uruchamiają maszynę.) Fineasz: Zapraszam na lody włoskie giganto! (Maszyna zostaje wystrzelona w kosmos.) Coś poszło nie tak? Pokaż mi ten projekt. A no jasne. To jest projekt Kosmo-Laser-Inatora jak sądzę. Zastanawiałem się do czego ta część. To musi być ten laser. Dobrze, że go nie ruszaliśmy. Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Szybko, no chodź, no chodź! Linda: Cześć dzieciaki, co u was słychać? Fretka: A? Fineasz: Chcemy zrobić górę pysznych, zimnych lodów dla Izabeli. Linda: Ooo, jacy jesteście mili. Chodźcie do kuchni. Pomogę wam trochę. (Vanessa i Charlene wychodzą z windy.) Vanessa: No chodź, mamo, szybko! (Otwiera drzwi do Spółki Zło.) Zło! A nie mówiłam ci. Charlene: Hm? O, to nie jest takie złe, może trochę w złym guście. Heinz, co to ma być? Myślałam, że nie tolerujesz laktozy. Dundersztyc: To prawda... Charlene: (Podnosi pilota i naciska go, wyrzucając więcej lodów na Dundersztyca.) Och, ja chyba ci płacę za wysokie alimenty. A co tam trzymasz? Nie wolno tak traktować zwierząt. (Wypuszcza Pepe.) Vanessa: Ale to jest tajny agent! Charlene: Tajny agent? To tylko malutki dziobak. Nie może zrobić krzywdy, (W domu rodziny Garcia-Shapiro Izabela je lody od Fineasza i Ferb, którzy ją odwiedzili.) Izabela: Jej chłopcy! Cudowne lody! Bałam się, że będziecie chcieli zbudować jakąś gigantyczną maszynę do lodów, albo coś podobnego. Fineasz: I faktycznie chcieliśmy, ale przez przypadek zbudowaliśmy laser kosmiczny. Ferb, jesteś taki skupiony. Jak ty pomyliłeś te projekty? (Retrospekcja) (Vanessa przychodzi do sklepu z projektami. Ferb zachwyca się nią i wyobraża ją sobie na tle kwiatów.) Vanessa: Cześć, co u ciebie słychać? (Koniec retrospekcji) Fineasz: Ej Ferb, wracaj na ziemię! Co tam się wydarzyło? Ferb: Chwila słabości. (napisy końcowe) (Piosenka Jesteś skończony) Fretka i Vanessa: zaraz policjantki dwie W dziką akcję włączą się. Twe kłamstwa już pokrywa kurz, Mówimy kłamstwom "nie". Nie przeraża nas twój głos, Więc rzucamy tobie w nos Vanessa: Takie słowo co Fretka: (takie słowo co) Vanessa: Kochamy bo Fretka: (kochamy bo) Fretka i Vanessa: W nim jest taka treść: Jesteś skończony! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1